


Shibuya Honey Toast

by Higuchimon



Series: You and Ai [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aiballshipping Week, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Food that isn’t hot dogs really exists!  And Ai has made a special treat for Yuusaku.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: You and Ai [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196174
Kudos: 6





	Shibuya Honey Toast

**Collection:** You and Ai|| **Title:** Dreaming  
 **Ship:** Yuusaku x Ai  
 **Collection:** 7-7|| **Chapter:** 1-1|| **Words:** 783  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO VRAINS/Sevens: G7, ficlet collection of 501-1,000 words; Aiballshipping Week, day #7, (A)ice cream; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #24, 783 words  
 **Notes:** This is post-canon. THe ficlets in this collection will all involve Yuusaku x Ai. This particular one may be considered part of the same universe as **In The Arms of Love**.  
 **Summary:** Food that isn’t hot dogs really exists! And Ai has made a special treat for Yuusaku.

* * *

Yuusaku looked down at what Ai set before him, then looked back up at Ai. Ai smiled brightly at him and gestured to what he’d delivered. 

“Aren’t you going to eat it?” 

“You made this?” Yuusaku asked, more than a little concerned. He trusted Roboppy’s cooking; their programming meant that the food would always be excellent, given the proper ingredients. But Ai’s programming was different – very different. 

Not that he thought for a moment Ai would ever do anything that would actually hurt him. Not on purpose. But what he had here – that made him hesitate just a fraction. 

Ai crossed his arms. Today he wasn’t wearing his usual Gothic type of outfit. Today he wore a simple sweater and jeans, though still with his favorite earrings shaped like his own head, and over it all he wore an apron, since he’d spent over an hour in the kitchen working on whatever this ended up being. 

It looked like a large bowl of bread layered with fruit, honey, and ice cream. He managed to identify raspberries, strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries there. The ice cream seemed to be vanilla, and there was a dusting of cinnamon over everything. 

“Of course I did. I made it for _you_ ,” Ai said, and Yuusaku was fairly sure that he was pouting. “I understand that it’s not a hot dog, but you’ll learn to love it if you try, I promise.” 

Yuusaku wanted to say that he ate things that weren’t hot dogs – usually because Roboppy made them and he never liked _not_ eating what Roboppy made him – but with the way Ai stared at him, he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. Ai would find a way to turn them back on him. He was clever like that. 

“It’s Shibuya honey toast,” Ai said after another few moments. “It’s supposed to be really good.” 

Oh. Yuusaku had heard about that, but he didn’t remember ever having it before. Usually it was made for large groups of people and he avoided large groups of people on general principle. 

Though these days, he did know quite a few people, so if he really had to, he could share it with them. But Ai made it for him. The least that he could do was taste it now. 

He picked up the fork and carefully chose a piece. Ai didn’t breathe but Yuusaku thought that he held his breath regardless, watching as Yuusaku carefully sampled the treat. 

A heartbeat later he went back for another one, then another and another. Ai grinned smugly, dropping himself down into the second chair, and watching him as he ate. 

“It is good,” Yuusaku admitted once he’d satisfied his original hunger. He still didn’t think he would eat it all on his own. At least not in one sitting. But that was what the refrigerator existed for. 

“I thought that’s what you’d say,” Ai replied, running one satisfied hand through his hair. “You made all of my hard work worth it.” 

Yuusaku toyed with another bite of the bread, scooping it through the ice cream, getting a bit more cinnamon. He’d always rather liked vanilla ice cream, though he’d never really had it that often. At times he wondered if he’d had it when he was a child. It was one of those memories he knew that he’d never get back. 

He still worked hard to make new memories with Ai, Roboppy, Kusanagi, Takeru, Ryouken, and everyone else. People that he wouldn’t know if the Lost Incident hadn’t ever happened. 

Whoever he would have been like without it, he wouldn’t be the Fujiki Yuusaku who sat here eating ice cream, bread, and fruit with an AI spawned from his own thoughts, who also looked devastatingly handsome and damned well knew it. Truth to tell, despite all the horrors that had happened, he _liked_ being himself. He was used to it all now. 

Ai reached out and picked up a piece of the bread, brushing it through the ice cream and making sure a blueberry rested on it. Yuusaku expected him to eat it himself. Instead, Ai brought it up to Yuusaku’s own lips, waiting, teasing glimmer in his eyes as they met Yuusaku's over the bread piece. 

This time he opened his lips and let Ai deposit the treat on his tongue. He’d heard about this; people feeding their loved ones. It wasn’t something he was used to, but he thought he could get used to it, if Ai was the one involved. 

He could get used to a lot of things, if Ai were involved. He suspected that Ai would make sure that he did. 

What a future to look forward to. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** And that’s my last fic for Aiballshipping Week. I’d originally planned for eight but it didn’t work out like that. I’m satisfied, though. I hope you all enjoy these! Also, Shibuya Honey Toast is a real thing! 

Now, I’m going to work on my posted WIPS some more.


End file.
